Lesser of Two Evils
by Nishi K
Summary: Slash, HarryDraco non-con, DracoBlaise implied


Draco walked through the halls looking for Potter. Spotting him, Draco sniggered. Potter was walking along with his two friends, a perverted mirror image of his own. Potter turned, glaring coldly at Draco, and narrowed his eyes.  
"Scar's looking good today, Potter. How's it feeling?" Draco faked a sympathetic expression.  
"Fine," Harry answered coldly. "But you won't be if you push your luck Malfoy, I have no tolerance for evil."  
"Yes, well, I don't see that as a problem, because neither do Crabbe or Goyle."  
"Then why do they hang out with you? Oh, wait, because they can't tell the difference!"  
Harry twirled around and turned the corner without so much as a glance at the glare aimed straight at his heart. Draco eventually turned to head back to the common room.  
"I'll kill him," Draco hissed, "I'll torture him until he begs for mercy, and then I'll use the killing curse. Damn him."  
"We can do that for you," Crabbe mumbled.  
"Excuse me?" Draco turned, a deadly gleam in his eye.  
"Uh.We can do that for you, sir."  
"That's better. And no, you can't. I'll do it myself, tonight."  
  
Harry twirled his wand, a dark smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He stared down into the depths of the table, hearing Malfoy begging for mercy. The reverse of what Draco had been hearing minutes before.  
  
Draco sat in the common room. He listened to the random snippets of conversation, but was much more intent on planning for tonight.  
"Hey, Drake. You've gotten head before right?" Blaise called from across the room.  
"What?" Draco thought for a moment. Head. Someone sucking on his cock. No. "Oh, yeah, sure. Coupla times."  
"Who?" Blaise called again.  
"I dunno," Draco stalled, "random chicks at bars."  
"Didn't I tell you? Draco's da man!" Blaise shouted, earning disgusted looks from a few of the girls in the room.  
Blaise beckoned Draco over, and lowered his voice somewhat. "Have you ever gone all the way?"  
"What do you mean?" Draco tried to process the question.  
"You know.done.it." Draco gazed around at the other second years. Hesitantly, "of course." "With a guy, or with a girl?" Blaise seemed to be getting more excited by the minute. "Oh. Umm.with a girl." Draco guessed this would seem more appealing to most of the guys there. It seemed to work. Mostly. "So never with a guy, huh?" Blaise's face fell. Then he smiled. "You want to with a guy?" Draco was scared, shocked. His eyes widened in the slightest, mouth falling barely open. He stared at his friend. Or maybe not his 'friend'. What was he now? "Maybe," Draco recovered, "later." "Sure. Sure." Blaise left the room with a smile on his face.  
  
Harry opened his window for a strange eagle owl. He didn't know who it belonged to, but he took the note on its leg. Potter,  
Meet me in the astronomy tower, tonight after supper.  
  
Malfoy Harry couldn't believe his luck. Here was his perfect chance. He laid the scrap carefully on his dresser, and restlessly waited for supper to roll around.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Ron walked up to Harry's bed. "You coming flying with us after supper? Fred and George thought you might be interested." "No. I've got to go kill Malfoy." "Sure thing Harry." Ron laughed at what he assumed to be his friend's joke. Harry smiled at Ron, the frowned as the redhead turned his back.  
  
Harry wolfed down his food, and hurried to the astronomy tower. Draco, on the other hand, couldn't touch a bite on his plate. He knew that he would need his energy in the coming duel, but his stomach seemed to have room for nothing but butterflies. With a swear he stood up and left for the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Draco lounged against a desk. Harry entered, raising his wand as he stepped over the threshold of the door. Draco stooped twirling his and brought it up to face Harry's. Harry slipped forward grabbing Draco's wrist and glaring at him. Draco saw the dark shadow of fury and hate settled in Harry's gaze. That coupled with the vice-tight grip on his wrist made his eyes widen in terror.  
  
"Let me make it very clear for you, Draco." Lucious whispered, his hand tight around his six year old son's wrist. "Father's wand is for father to touch only." With that, Lucious let got of Draco's wrist, sending him down three feet to the floor. Draco wanted to cry, but he would have more than just a few broken bones if he did it in his father's presence. He wouldn't cry in Father's presence.  
  
Draco's fingers loosened and the wand slipped out of his hand, as he tried to back away.  
Harry laughed. "Not so fast, Malfoy."  
Harry grabbed Draco by the collar, spinning him around, and shoving him over the desk. He incinerated Draco's robe with a flick of the wrist. Draco lay shivering on the desk in a gray T-shirt and jeans. Harry ripped down the pants, and underneath them the green boxers.  
Draco shut his eyes tightly, uncertain and afraid. As Harry started gently rubbing his butt, Draco stiffened. Harry laughed and brought his tongue down and into the crack, licking roughly. Suddenly, it dawned on Draco what Harry was planning to do. Draco bit his lip till it bled trying to keep from crying out.  
Draco's thoughts were confirmed as he heard a zipper being pulled down. Potter's hand softly stroked his butt, and Draco relaxed slightly. Maybe Potter would be gentle about it.  
When a pain ripped through his butt he was so surprised that he couldn't hold back a scream.  
"What?" Potter hissed, "does it hurt Draco?"  
  
Lucious lowered his wand.  
"Does it hurt Draco?" he whispered. "You're going to learn how to do that some day. It's a very powerful curse."  
  
Potter slammed into Draco's body with a thrust every other second. Draco's whimpering had subsided, only because he was concentrating too hard on not blacking out to make any noise. The green and purple patterns in his eyes kept looking like his father.  
Draco groaned as Potter's thrusts got even faster. He hadn't thought it was possible. Potter seemed to be losing control. He felt the rough scrape of skin pressed too tightly against skin feel slightly smoother.  
Potter withdrew, zipping up his pants. He glanced at the mixture of blood and come dripping down Draco's legs, some onto the desk.  
Don't cry in front of Potter, he told himself, you can't cry in front of father.  
"I told you. I don't tolerate evil, Draco." The venom in Harry's voice was unmistakable. "Is this convincing you to reconsider your position in joining your father?"  
  
"No, Father, don't, please don't!" Draco's voice was so soft he could barely hear it, choked back by the unshed tears.  
"Shut up, Draco. It's your destiny."  
The pain burned into his arm, and into his memory.  
  
The pain burned still. The same pain, only lower. He couldn't move. He heard the click of the door shutting and collapsed on the desk, still trying to hold back tears.  
A shadow crossed the desk in front of his eyes. Oh, gods no, he's back. Draco was screaming inside his head.  
A soft hand caressed his arm and he flinched. Blaise brought himself down to Draco's eye level, a worried expression showing in his eyes.  
Draco slumped on top of him and let the tears flow free. 


End file.
